


Scarred

by Despairic



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Balalaika needs a fucking hug, F/F, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, My poor Russian, One-Shot, Polyamorous relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Story is better, Tags are crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: "Where are you going?"Balalaika opened the door, silent as she did so. With her back turned to Revy, her head lowered momentarily before she let out a sigh. She had to do something to get her mind off of everything going on. Work would suffice."To my office. I've work to do--""At one in the fucking morning?"Revy shot back instantly and it pissed Balalaika off to no end. She was concerned about her, there was no doubt about it. Despite that, Balalaika really didn't have the time for it."Go back to sleep, Two Hands."
Relationships: Balalaika/Eda/Rebecca "Revy" Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo.
> 
> No one come at me for the shitty translations from English to Russian, Google Translate is a cunt, but I wanted to get fully into character and embrace the joys of Mother Russia. (I mean offence to no one, don't come for my head please ;-;
> 
> “ЧИСТО!” - CLEAR!  
> “спасибо..” - Thanks..

_ The heat was unbearable. It was all she could think about sometimes as they walked through the near desert-like lands. With her beret atop her head, the bright blue glistened in the sun that scorched the earth from overhead. Balalaika kept their walk going, some of her men letting out small huffs as their jackets were tied around their waists. The breezes that blew by didn’t even seem to help their situation at all. Sand and dirt was picked up, flung into their faces, and all they could do was lower their heads and truck forward. That was, until Balalaika stopped, her left hand going up, a fist thrown into the air as she looked ahead. Some foliage masked their way, a few almost barren trees here and there before the footsteps behind her halted. The village she had been looking for so vigorously. She knew of its existence, and she knew of what happened within the confines of the broken down houses that seemed almost abandoned. Narrowing her eyes, she signaled her men towards the brush and bushes that lay a few paces from the area. It would provide them with cover whilst the recon team moved forth to scout the area. If knowledge served the captain correct, the only people within the immediate area would be refugees and a few soldiers. It was a camp after all.. _

_ “Kapitan,” _

_ Turning her head, blonde locks stuck to her skin as she knelt down next to one of her comrades, eyeing the device in hand before she nodded her head. A quick signal was shot forth, and then two of her men went forth towards the camp. If anything went wrong, even for a split second, they would know. Albeit, the sound of gunfire would be enough to call out if they had been spotted, the sounds seemed to carry in the barren wasteland..  _

_ “If this search proves futile, Kapitan. What shall we do?” _

_ The familiar deep voice of Comrade Sergeant Boris filled the woman’s ears for a moment as she kept her eyes on the village from between the openings in the brush they hid behind. Frigid blue eyes scanned the area, almost wondering if she would find her answer within the broken down buildings that seemed to be crumbling as they spoke. For a moment, Balalaika didn’t want to think of what they would have to do once the operation was said and complete. As is, the operation was illegal and against their orders, but something told her this was the right thing to do. Perhaps through the twisted morals she had been accustomed to.. Something within her— _

_ Gunshots sounded. It was instantaneous that her eyes widened and her men instantly shot their heads in the direction of the village. No one moved from their position despite this. Balalaika eyed the refugee camp, her frigid blue eyes picking up on bullets whizzing through the air before connecting with what appeared to be innocent civilians. Refugees obviously. Something snapped within her mind, a faulty fuse perhaps, but when her hand went up and the order was given, there was no uncoiling the chain that was snaked around her beliefs. _

_ “Engage the enemy! No soldier is to be left standing, refugees are to go unharmed!” _

_ As soon as the order was given, it was immediate that guns were loaded. Men began to form in squads, pressing forward and the piercing sound of the gunfight began. Balalaika held her rifle steadily, her eyes narrowed before she sucked in one last breath. Shooting forward out of the brush, men followed in suit behind her. Left and right bodies dropped, not one of her men on the list as she rounded a corner to a shattered house. With her back against the rotting slate, when she turned from her cover, shots fired and she watched the blood spray against the sand. Her ears were ringing, heart pounding from the adrenaline rush. She swore she could hear the blood running through her veins before her men took down each soldier with precise shots. A house in the middle of the camp caught Balalaika’s eye instantly before she cracked from her cover. _

_ “ЧИСТО!” _

_ The signal was given, and soon the men stood still for a moment. Their guns were lowered, the bodies being enough of a sign that the fight was over. Walking forward, Balalaika examined the area. Blood splattered against the sand, staining it till the month’s rainfall.. Bodies with holes going straight through them, covered the area almost like seashells at the beach. For a moment she felt a shiver run down her spine, but something kept her from looking far too long. Lowering her head, she looked forward to the house ahead. If any soldiers were left, they would be housed within the confines of that building. With a quick word, soldiers fell forth to the area, surrounding the building before Balalaika stood at the doorway.  _

_ “On your word, Kapitan.” _

_ Nodding her head, Balalaika looked at the door. It was the only door within the area that was actually on hinges and didn’t seem to be rotting. The building was also fairly well put together despite the rest of the camp falling apart. Perhaps— _

_ Two gunshots.  
_ _ That was all it took.  _

_ Balalaika didn’t realize her own movements until the door before her was busted down. With her rifle in hand, she asked no questions, no words fell from her mouth, her rifle would do all the talking for her. Upon seeing a soldier holding a child by the shoulder, a gun was pressed to the child’s head and Balalaika didn’t even hesitate. A single shot rang through the area, and that was all it took. The body before her fell, the child wide eyed as it stood completely still. As the soldier dropped, Balalaika looked at who had fired the shot, since it hadn’t been by her own hand. A clean shot to the back of the skull.. Crying echoed off the walls, and as Balalaika looked before her, the child was on its knees, hands folded in what seemed like prayer as the cries sounded. Everyone was silent, their eyes on the two in the middle of the room. Balalaika took a few steps forward, her soldiers watching on as she slowly got onto a knee. It was inevitable that the child before her would cower in fear, but as she gently held her hand out, she made a single promise that she would never break. _

_ “You’re safe.” _

* * *

Opening her eyes, everything was dark. Frigid blue eyes looked up, the ceiling seeming a bit closer than it had before she had gone asleep. With a small sigh, she remained in place for a moment, taking in her surroundings before slowly she sat up. The cool wind from outside blew in through the window on the uppermost floor of Hotel Moscow. Balalaika sat up, silent as she did so whilst she looked ahead. Her mind was running wild with each thought of that day.. It didn’t seem to go away. Sighing, when she felt a shift in the bed, she turned her head, spotting the two women sprawled out. Hands were tangled together, someone’s head pressed in the other’s neck, but she caught brown eyes in the dark and they looked at her with a small yawn.

“Sis?”

Balalaika didn’t say much as she rose from the bed, her back turned as she walked along it, heading towards the dresser resting by the window. She could hear movement behind her and it wasn’t long until she heard a few groans until Revy’s voice sounded once more.

“You alright, Sis.?”

Revy had scooted to the edge of the bed, leaving the other blonde by herself as she rolled over. Her voice was soft, carrying a hint of concern Balalaika was no stranger to. She seemed to hear it within everyone’s voice, her soldiers, her lovers.. Well… In her eyes, that was  _ everyone.  _ No one else mattered to her. The lives of her comrades and her girlfriends, no one more, no one less. Sighing as she looked out the window for a moment, she rested her hand on top of her dresser. It moved around, looking for something until she felt the silky fabric beneath her fingertips. 

“Perfectly fine.”

The way she seemed to keep it short was already a sign that something was bothering her. Revy has caught on quickly when it came to figuring out when Balalaika wasn’t in the best of moods. She knew her ticks, saw her reactions, it was all the little things she had begun to watch out for. When footsteps sounded on the floor, Balalaika cursed quietly to herself as she slipped on the burgundy robe. She adjusted it over her breasts before going to turn around but was stopped. Arms wrapped around her waist gently, keeping her in a warm embrace while a head came to rest against her back. For a moment, she tensed, not having been prepared to feel anything touch her, nonetheless her precious girlfriends tits against her back. Balalaika let out a sigh, leaning back into Revy’s touch as the hands around her front gently ran along her stomach.

“You can talk and stuff, you know? Don’t need to be so tough around us all the time.. We’re all human, Sis. Even you.”

Balalaika seemed relatively silent at that, her hands gently coming to find Revy’s over her stomach. The younger brunette smiled softly at that, pressing a small kiss to the woman’s neck as she straightened herself a bit. Tilting her head slightly, Balalaika turned momentarily, Revy letting her do as she pleased. With her frigid blue eyes looking out the window, her shoulders slowly came to slack and Revy relaxed a little bit. When Balalaika wasn’t in the greatest of moods, it normally tended to backfire a lot when either her or Eda tried to lighten her mood. Be it yells or sending them off. Revy couldn’t remember if she had ever even held the woman during one of these moments.. But here she was now. 

“I’m aware, Two Hands.. Some things are better left buried, don’t you think?” 

Revy listened to Balalaika’s words in silence. They hung in the air, almost without answer as Revy slowly picked herself off of the woman. In the dark of the room, as she took a step back, she could see the glow within the Russian’s scarred eye. It burned like their dock did after fattso decided it was a good idea for a barbecue. Grunting at the thought, Revy threw caution to the wind, stepping forward to take Balalaika’s hand.

“Sure, yeah, whatever. But not when it keeps you from sleepin’, Sis. That’s just torture, don’t you—“

“What do you know of torture, Rebecca?”

The air turned grim in under two seconds and Revy let go of Balalaika’s hand as if she had been burned. Frigid blue eyes looked down on her, the older blonde’s figure towering over the younger brunette. She had crossed one boundary she didn’t even know wasn’t meant to be crossed. Sure, Revy said a bunch of hurtful shit, but never once was it meant in an actual hurtful way, y’know? Furrowing her brows, she turned to the side, avoiding Balalaika’s glare. It sounded like a trick question.. God only knew what would happen if she answered, so she remained quiet. 

“Well?”

Balalaika continued to look down upon the brunette, her eye burning before she turned back to her dresser. Reaching for the familiar device, she took her phone in hand, grumbling quietly before she slid on slippers. Her body ached, every muscle begging her to go back to bed, but she refused to.. She’d only see the same thing, and she wasn’t sure if she was prepared for another trip down memory lane. As she neared the door, she finally heard Revy speak after what seemed like minutes.

“Where are you going?”

Balalaika opened the door, silent as she did so. With her back turned to Revy, her head lowered momentarily before she let out a sigh. She had to do something to get her mind off of everything going on. Work would suffice. 

_ “ _ To my office. I’ve work to do—“

“At one in the fucking morning?”

Revy shot back instantly and it pissed Balalaika off to no end. She was concerned about her, there was no doubt about it. Despite that, Balalaika really didn’t have the time for it. 

_ “Go back to sleep, Two Hands.” _

* * *

Just like that, the door had closed. Revy sat on the bed, not sure if she was in a state of shock or if her mind was still trying to wake up. It wasn’t a dream.. She could still feel the way Balalaika had pressed against her when she held her. Something was up.. And when something was up with Balalaika of all people, it was never a good thing. Revy contemplated her options in that moment. She could just blindly chase after the older Russian, or..

“Hey, wake up.” 

Prodding at Eda’s side, when she heard a groan, she almost hesitated. It wasn’t like her to hesitate.. This entire thing had her feeling all sorts of weird. She was worried, which was something she didn’t feel very often. Continuing her actions, the older blonde let out a whine as she rolled onto her side, grabbing the blankets and pulling them further up her body, covering her face a good amount.

“Eda, c’mon, will you get up?”

Revy grabbed at her side at that point, her shakes getting more violent, but it didn’t seem to disturb the half-awake blonde all that much. Groaning into the pillow, Eda wrapped an arm around it, pulling it against her face until her eyes shot wide open. A hiss rang out, followed by a loud whine as she smacked Revy’s hand away. Two fingers had found it to be an effective way to wake her up by twisting her nipple. Definitely worked, hurtfully so.

“For Christ’s sake, what the hell, Rev?”

With a hand going to her now stinging nipple, the blonde sat up, one hand rubbing her eyes while the other softly massaged her nipple with a small growl at the younger brunette. Revy didn’t seem far too apologetic as she looked towards the door and then the empty spot in the bed. Eda didn’t follow her much, still half-asleep as she struggled to comprehend what time it was as her twilight blue eyes found the alarm clock a few paces off on the nightstand.

“Something’s up with, Sis.”

Eda let out a yawn, continuing to rub at her chest while she narrowed her eyes at the clock. Blinking deeply for a moment, her hand rubbed back at her eyes until she decided to rest herself back down on the bed.

“Something’s always up with Balalaika. Why are you so worried about that now—“

“No, Dumbass, something seems seriously wrong. Like, I don’t know. Wrong, wrong. Like, someone’s about to bomb the hotel wrong, but not a bombing—“

“Jesus Christ, Rev, I just woke the fuck up. Speak English, not Taliban.”

The annoyed grunt from the brunette made Eda roll onto her side before she felt hands grab at her chest. Normally the sensation would be appreciated, but when it was all nails and super duper focused in one area in a harsh pinch, she despised it. Instantly sitting back up, she growled at the gunslinger, smacking her hand away once more as she listened to her speak.

“Will you sto—“

“Can you go check on her? Please? She never seems to fucking open up to me, I just want to make sure she’s okay, Eda..”

That.. Was a first. Blinking for a moment, as her hands slowly lowered from her now aching chest, she turned to look at the clock. The time was 2:56 AM, on a Saturday morning. Twilight blue eyes dulled momentarily as she caught the stars twinkling outside of the window. Slowly, she came to nod her head, out of the corner of her eye she could see the brunette sigh with relief.

“Fine, fine.. If I don’t come back—“

“Oh for fuck’s sake, she’s not gonna kill you—“

“It’s two in the morning Rev, fuck if I know what she’s gonna do—“

“Well, she ain’t gonna fuckin’ pull a gun on your ass—“

“On it? Oh, she gonna shove it in there instead?”

“Jesus Christ, will you just fucking go, Skank?”

“Happily, whore.”

With that, the blonde rose off of the bed, mumbling and grumbling as she went. Similarly to Balalaika she had stopped by the dresser, grabbing a black robe off of it before it slid over her figure effortlessly. Unlike Balalaika, Eda didn’t care much for situating it, a loose tie around her waist and that was said and done. Revy couldn’t help the way her eyes dropped to the woman’s chest for a moment before she made out her words as the older woman made her way to the door. A yawn sounded into the room and Revy sighed softly as she leaned back on the bed, gently gripping the covers as she brought them back over her knees. 

“Thank you..”

Eda’s back was turned towards the brunette as she opened the door, the words sounding like a whisper on the wind. Twilight blue eyes darkened for a moment, just wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into at such an early hour.. Revy asked her though.. Went so far as to thanking her.. A smile curled at the ends of her lips before she responded by flipping the girl the bird as she vanished into the dark corridor, the only sound left was Revy’s distant chuckle as Eda swallowed harshly as she made her way to Balalaika’s office.

* * *

A puff of smoke left into the room as Balalaika sat at her desk. Frigid blue eyes looked over paper after paper, trying to make sense of what was written on them. Despite how she eyed each printed word, her mind was elsewhere, roaming the desolate lands of Afghanistan as she curled her fingers into a tight fist on her desk.

_ Screams sounded off of the walls. Pitch black covered her vision before the crack sounded throughout her head and there was red. Flames danced within her vision, her frigid blue eyes fearful for all of a moment before they became lifeless. Fear wouldn’t be her friend here, fear was more of an enemy now than her own Nation was. Biting harshly down into her cheek, pain seethed through her body and it was inevitable that her cry would sound. She hated it.. Every single moment of it.. Her body was hot to the touch, yet as she moved forward she couldn’t feel a thing. As if she had been frozen, every ounce of her body tingled, but the minute it seemed to try and awaken, it burned like the Seven Hells below. Scarlet red blood seeped down her shoulders from the slashes she had taken, splattering onto the floor beneath her as her hand pressed into the ground before her. Breaths left her mouth, pants almost similar to a dehydrated dogs as she attempted to try and control it. The moment she swore she had control, she turned her body contorting the minute a burn prominently shot through her chest. She couldn’t ever recall how she had screamed.. Crying into the dark of the room, she— _

“Damn it!”

Her fist slammed against her desk, rattling the papers as frigid blue eyes closed tightly for a moment. Every part of her body burned, and she hated it to no end. A hand slowly went up to her face, the pain behind her scarred eye becoming too much for a moment before a sigh left between her lips. The air in the room was frigid, so it was impossible for her to ever believe she was being burned alive again.. Yet still she struggled to keep herself stable before she turned her head upon hearing a small ‘tap’. 

“Hm..?”

The ‘tap’ continued twice more before she came to rest her eyes on the source. Watching her scaled friend, the small goldfish seemed to be looking back at her as it stopped in its swimming tracks. Balalaika observed the small animal, a soft sigh leaving her before a smile found its way on her lips. Gently pressing her finger to the glass, her smile seemed to remain as the goldfish followed it momentarily before losing interest and swimming in a circle. 

“In due time, Vlad.. In due time..”

Reaching for the bottle of fish food a few inches away from his bowl, Balalaika let out a puff of smoke, a harsh cough following in suit as she returned her attention to Vlad. Sprinkling pellets over his bowl, she watched him dart about, her mind slowly falling at ease whilst she watched him. His swim seemed eternal, for a fish she supposed that’s how it was. Her mind was slowly calming, that was until she heard her door open. With her head snapping up, she half expected to yell at whoever dared disturb her in her office, until she saw golden blonde locks and a familiar black robe. A breath of silent relief left her before she returned her eyes back to Vladimir for a moment.

“Hey, Kap? We gotta talk..”

Balalaika let out a sigh at that, her eyes now seemingly glued to her pet as Eda walked into the room. The door shut behind her, the click making the younger blonde cringe as she walked to the edge of the woman’s desk. She stood awkwardly on the other side for a moment, not sure where to start or what to say as the Russian greeted her with nothing but silence. Eda expected nothing less.. Perhaps she just needed time alone and Revy was overreacting. It would fit the situation perfectly in Eda’s eyes. 

“About?”

She didn’t even look at her. Didn’t shoot her a glance or anything. Eda shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she had an arm folded beneath her breasts whilst the other hung loosely at her side. Observing where Balalaika stared, she watched the goldfish nibble at his food, quiet for a moment as she contemplated her words. It was obvious why she was there, they both knew this well. Hiding the obvious was a stupid thing to do—Especially in Balalaika’s presence. 

“Revy’s worried sick about you, it’s three in the morning, and I want to go back to bed.”

Eda was blunt with her answer, her tired eyes blinking whatever haze she could. Without her glasses on, everything was a bit blurry as she yawned, covering her mouth with her free hand while she awaited Balalaika’s response. The older Russian however didn’t seem too keen on giving her a response for a moment, her eyes still locked on Vlad’s bowl. It wasn’t until Eda heard her words did she finally start to get a bit grouchy as she would when being woken up.

“Then go back to bed, I’ll only be—“

“You’re coming back with me.”

That was when frigid blue eyes connected with her own. For a moment she thought to take her words back, but as blue stared back into blue, Eda could see the pain behind those exhausted blue eyes. Her own were tired from the night’s hardships, and she wanted nothing more than to wrap the woman in her arms and take her off to sleep. Whatever was bothering Balalaika, it showed, which was a first for the older Russian. Eda held her gaze, calm and steady despite how a shiver ran up her spine.

“Am I now?” 

It seemed like a trick question. Eda wasn’t in much of a mood to play the woman’s game. It was early, she was tired, and getting Balalaika back into their arms so their gunslinger could sleep in peace was her only goal. Nodding her head, she covered her mouth once more as a yawn coursed through her system.

“Uh huh. Work can wait till tomorrow, Roanapur sadly isn’t going up in flames anytime soon.” 

Balalaika chuckled at that, her eyes holding the younger blonde’s. She was getting better, that was nice to see. Normally both Revy and Eda seemed to cower whenever Balalaika chose to challenge them in anyway. It was nice to see one of them was growing a backbone.. 

“Sleep isn’t in my best interest right now, Eda—“

“Well, it is for the rest of us. Revy’s worried about you, Kap. And if she’s worried, I’m worried.. It’s not like you to leave us hanging..”

Eda slowly walked forward, her hip gently pressing against the desk as she placed the other down on it. She met Balalaika a few inches as she leaned in, a hand finding the woman’s scarred cheek. Balalaika flinched and that was what made Eda almost retract her hand, until she heard it. Ever so faintly, she thought she had been dreaming. The small whimper against her hand made her frown instantly. With her lips turned down, as Balalaika’s eyes closed, she knew the woman couldn’t see the pained expression written out on her face.. In that moment, Eda didn’t want her to see it. The moment that frigid blue eyes opened back up, a soft, sad smile rested on Eda’s lips, almost encouraging the woman in a sense. 

“It’s alright to be sad, you know.. You aren’t a robot.

The small chuckle from the Russian currently pressing into her hand made Eda’s smile lessen from its saddened hue. Twilight blue eyes were gentle as cold blue ones tried to rise up from the hell they were confined to. Balalaika always seemed to struggle when it came to showing emotion around Eda or Revy. She tended to shut herself out. As unhealthy as that was, neither of the two ever said a word. They let her do as she pleased. Half the time they were scared half the time they were just clueless, not sure what to do or how to help.. They assumed that if the woman ever wanted their help, she’d ask for it.. But Eda quickly came to realize that Balalaika wasn’t one to ask for help, Revy having picked up on that not too long after. A soft sigh sounded into the air and as Balalaika blinked her eyes open, for a moment the world seemed to shift before she felt a thumb run along the scarred tissue, grounding her to the present reality she partook in on a daily basis. This wasn’t a flashback.. She wasn’t living in some alternate realities hell.. This was her life..  _ Her Eda.. Her reality..  _

“Emotions are tiresome..”

It was Eda’s turn to chuckle as she looked back into Balalaika’s softening blues. She was slowly seeming to relax in Eda’s touch, and the undercover agent could see how her eyes gently sparkled when she had laughed. Humming softly at that, it was inevitable for Eda to shoot back with a snarky response.

“Being here is tiresome. Come on back to bed, Babe, please..” 

The name slipped between her lips and before she could have taken it back, Balalaika raised an eyebrow for a moment. Eda rarely ever gave the older woman many pet names. Half the time it was either, Kapitan, or Balalaika, never anything else. Revy came up with all sorts of names whenever she pleased.. But Balalaika was stunned for a short moment. Perhaps dragging herself back to bed wouldn’t be too much of a hassle.. The memories would fade perhaps.. She could hope they would anyways..

“I suppose I can accompany you back to bed,  _ Babe.”  _

Eda felt her heart skip a beat as she heard the name used in return. Balalaika noticed how her features lightened and couldn’t help but chuckle at her as a blush started to seep along the pale blonde’s cheeks. She always loved seeing the rose hue dance along her skin in its elaborate dance.. It was such a beautiful sight.. The hand on her cheek slowly tilted her head up, blue eyes looking back into one another before twilight blues closed softly. With their lips pressing together, Balalaika found herself sighing into the younger blonde’s mouth, her shoulders coming to slack as she finally found herself relaxing despite having to get up in a few moments to transfer herself from one room to another. The hassle seemed to die away as she heard the playful whisper against her skin, a small hint in the younger blonde’s tone as blue looked back into blue, their foreheads almost pressing together as their noses brushed one another.

_ “Lead the way, Kapitan~” _

* * *

Standing by the window, Revy leaned against it, sighing softly as smoke trickled out of her mouth. With a cigarette between her fingers, she watched Roanapur quietly. From within the confines of Hotel Moscow, it never seemed like much of a threatful city.. Balalaika’s men always made Revy feel a bit more secure when she slept at night.. Or maybe it was being in the arms of the burly Russian she had come to love. Regardless, Revy felt secure within the building, and it was a weird feeling. 

With her mind ablaze from the recent happenings, the cigarette in her hand seemed to be getting shorter by the second with each puff she took. Her eyes flickered back and forth as she watched gunfire from a distance, the sound echoing through the world and carrying right back to her ears. It was almost calming.. She hated that with a passion, but it would suffice until she heard the door open. Turning her head instantly, when she saw both blondes enter, the cigarette was tossed out the window without much regard for whoever might rest below. Looking back and forth between both women, Balalaika let out a small sigh as a smile gently curled on her lips. It was almost childish how quick Revy trotted over to her, arms wrapping around her midsection as her head came to nestle itself into her chest. 

“Sending your little lapdog after me? You know I always come back.”

Balalaika’s tone was nothing but teasing as she ran a hand gently through Revy’s hair, her eyes looking to Eda who simply rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the bed. A finger was thrown her way, but she didn’t say far too much else before she was already rolling onto her side. Pulling out of the small embrace, Balalaika tilted her head at the younger brunette, her hand gently coming to cup her cheek as she placed a firm kiss to the woman’s lips. Revy smiled gently against the Russian’s lips, her hands finding their way to the woman’s hips before the kiss broke. Without much word, Revy felt herself get pushed back, her eyes going wide before she tripped over her own feet, clashing onto the bed.

“Jesus Fucking Christ!”

The growl that left into the room was followed by the younger blonde sitting back up, a loud whine following her actions as she watched Balalaika stand at the foot of the bed. Revy was too busy laughing to give much of a retort, her hand going to where she had clashed her arm against the older woman. Eda grumbled as she folded her arms for a moment, almost going to lay back down before the Russian accent entered the room, a reminder to them both that the morning wasn’t over yet.

“I don’t know about fucking, Christ. But I’m well aware about fucking both of my girls.”

Despite the words, Eda didn’t feel much towards them as Revy beside her seemed to heat up. The brunette looked over for a moment, catching the blonde yawn as Balalaika slowly got onto the bed. Sure, it sounded great, but for a moment, something came upon the younger blonde. The second the older Russian got onto the bed, arms wrapped around her midsection pinning her down before she was straddled at her hips. A brow was raised at the action, Revy looking dumbfounded herself as she tilted her head for a moment. Frigid blue eyes looked up into twilight blue before she felt the woman’s warm breath against her lips.

“For someone having a rough night, how about we do the fucking here?” 

Lips clashed without much more of a word as Revy simply watched for a moment. Her cheeks were burning, but the adrenaline kicked in rather quickly as her hands found their way onto scarred skin. Running along the woman’s thighs, she didn’t waste much time spreading her legs, grinning happily as Balalaika complied with her wants. Eda having gotten off of her, hands found their way around Balalaika’s waist, undoing her robe before it was carelessly thrown off to the side. A purr sounded into the air, the needy brunette running her hands along what exposed skin she could. Moaning softly into the younger blonde’s mouth, Balalaika pressed her hips forward for a moment, feeling Revy’s fingers press against the burgundy fabric. With hands running through her hair, it was hard to really resist her girl’s’ offer. Perhaps indulging for the night would be alright.. Letting go of the reigns for a moment didn’t have to be terrifying, especially not in the presence of these two.. She could relax.  _ For now. _

“Christ, Sis.. You’re already soaked..”

Fingers curled around the woman’s panties, slowly dragging them down her legs as Revy settled herself between her legs. From their current position, Balalaika rested back against the pillows, much of her upper half occupied by Eda’s roaming hands and lips whilst Revy had her lips inches from the Russian’s heat. Lips pressed against her inner thigh, almost making her squirm for a minute before she grounded herself with a hand in Eda’s hair. Every part of her seemed ablaze, normally she would see that as a bad thing.. But it definitely didn’t seem like it in that moment. She wasn’t being burned alive—Tortured—Held to die.. No. It wasn’t any of that. Blinking her eyes open, as she felt a tongue run through her wet folds, she sucked in a small breath, swallowing the moan that tried to leave between her lips. Being quiet would get harder by the second as she’d come to realize. Needy lips pressed kisses all over her chest, not long after finding the sensitive skin of her neck. A soft groan left Balalaika as her hips craned forward as she felt Revy’s tongue dip into her momentarily. Keeping her moans back then seemed futile. Both women seemingly holding her hostage were definitely good at what they did behind closed doors, there was no way she could doubt that. Gripping golden blonde locks for a moment, her back arched off of the pillows as two fingers found their way into her dripping cunt. A small whine sounded into the room and for a moment Revy almost halted her actions. It was such a first to hear the oldest of them sound desperate, normally they never really got to lay a hand on her.. Nights like this were a treat for both of them— _ All of them. _

“R..Right there..”

Pumping her fingers into the woman, Revy absentmindedly nodded her head to Balalaika’s words, continuing her task whilst allowing her eyes to trail up her figure. Watching for a moment, Revy almost whined into Balalaika’s pussy as she watched the woman’s mouth fall open in a soft moan, a shiver running up her spine as a soft chuckle came from Eda. A hand found Balalaika’s chin, turning her head to meet wanting lips that met her in a passionate kiss. Soft moans sounded into Eda’s mouth, half the time making her moan in response as her hand gently rested itself on the scarred skin of the woman’s neck. It didn’t close, nor did she let her nails scratch at the skin, she was gentle with each and every touch on the older woman’s body, as should be. Despite her soft touches, hands gripped at her hair, pulling at it for a moment as their kiss broke, Balalaika’s breaths heavier than before. With her coming climax, her eyes closed for a moment, head falling forward as her body jolted against both women. Eda kept her hand gently on her neck, humming softly as one tangled in pastel blonde locks, relishing in the feel as Balalaika pressed into her skin. Teeth found their way sinking into Eda’s neck, a whine leaving the blonde before it started to sting real quick. With a moan sounding into the room, Revy picked her head up quickly as the woman closed her thighs at a second’s notice. Her fingers continued to rub at her throbbing clit, allowing her to ride off her orgasm before her thighs finally let Revy’s hand go. Breathing quickly against Eda’s neck, when Balalaika pulled away, she was met with two pairs of eyes watching her. All they did was smile, Revy slowly trailing kisses up from her thighs, following her stomach before she found her lips. Humming softly into the kiss, Eda slowly moved away from the two, her fingers grazing against her neck as she felt the tender flesh. It would be a nasty bruise come morning, but for now she couldn’t help but chuckle about it.

“Last time I think I got a bite like this was back during Mission Impossible.”

The laugh that left into the room belonged to the brunette as she turned her head instantly, her breath warm against Balalaika’s face for a moment as she spoke.

“Holy shit, I remember that!”

With how laughter seemed to fill the room, Balalaika was able to catch her breath, her arms wrapping individually around the two women, bringing them into her sides. Their skin pressed against her own and she sighed as she listened to the two reminisce for a moment as her eyes began to close. She breathed in their scents, her head luling back into the pillows as they continued.

“Watching you try to hide that was so fucking funny.”

“No amount of concealer covered that up! It was a fucking nightmare!”

“Nightmare my ass! You were begging for an equal on the other side of your fuckin’ neck! Don’t gimme that shit!”

“Well, I—“

“Girls, Girls..”

Two sets of eyes looked to Balalaika as her voice sounded softly into the air. Two  _ hmphs _ following as their heads found their respective places tucked away beneath her chin. They could hear the vibration as Balalaika hummed softly, a small chuckle sounding as hands ran through their hair. 

“That’s quite enough for one night..”

Yawning against Balalaika’s neck, Revy found her arm wrapping around the woman’s midsection, finding Eda’s arm not much lower. Her hand found the blonde’s holding it loosely as she nuzzled into Balalaika’s touch. The older Russian placed a kiss to her head, smiling as Revy pressed into her side a bit more. It was almost the same with Eda, although the younger blonde simply hummed at the action, her arm holding her a tad bit tighter. With the lights switching off, for all of two seconds, Balalaika closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling as she felt her heart beat against her chest. 

_ The hot winds returned.. She expected pain and suffering to follow in their wake, yet as she looked down, she felt a pressure against her stomach. Tiny arms wrapped around her as hopeful brown eyes looked up at her. For all of a moment.. She was able to rest easy, the tiny voice carrying on the wind as the door to the building they were within was knocked down. Russian sounded around them, and all Balalaika did was hold the child, never once moving as she heard guns click all around. They were surrounded, and as she looked down, she didn’t see tears in the child’s eyes.. She swore she looked back into a reflection of her younger self. One unscarred, careless.. Free from all the treachery the world would offer her in the years to come. Blinking for a moment she stepped back frigid blue eyes staring back into icy blue ones as she heard the simple word carry. _

_ “спасибо..” _


End file.
